


Karera No Hikari {{Their Lights}}

by X_EventideNocturnus_X



Series: Guiding Lights [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, First and Last Kisses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No time to check for typos, P5R Last Palace Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Shuake/Akeshu, Too little too late confessions, We die like Goro Akechi in Shido's Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_EventideNocturnus_X/pseuds/X_EventideNocturnus_X
Summary: “Akiren... you... are... my light.” Goro’s fortitude was failing, he could hardly speak, his voice so frail and so low – that Akiren’s ears hardly registered what he’d said. Akiren sobbed, with a broken chuckle, giving him a trembling smile.“And you are mine.” Akiren echoed back, his heart breaking with every single word that slipped pass his parted lips.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Akiren Kurumiya
Series: Guiding Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888189
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Karera No Hikari {{Their Lights}}

* * *

* * *

* * *

At first there was nothing... nothing but suffocating silence. Silence that wished nothing more than to keep him buried in the null. But then all at once, in a chaotic jumble – his senses returned to him. 

First was that of his hearing. 

* * *

**~~_ ̵̨̉'̵̱̐W̷̤̄ě̷̡'̶̢̿r̶̦͒ë̴͍́ ̴̞̋d̷͍͋ö̸̹́í̶̼n̵̬͋g̸̱͋ ̶̺̕t̴̝͂o̷̲͝ ̶̨̄l̶̨̕ö̵́͜s̴̹͐ẽ̵ͅ ̷͇͂ȟ̸̞i̴̟̕m̴̠̐!̷̌͜ ̷̲̀Ḣ̷͚u̶̩r̵̨͐r̴͎̾ŷ̷̗,̵̹͆ ̷̰̉ẅ̸͖́e̷͊͜ ̵̰h̶̟̾ạ̵̀v̷͕̆e̷̺͝ ̷̘t̸̡̽o̷̗͒ ̴̯͗s̶̺̿t̶̠̃a̷̫̔u̷̧͠n̶͙͗c̴̻̿ĥ̸ͅ ̴̳̒ṫ̷̗ḧ̵̙e̶͍̋ ̸̹̉b̸̛ͅl̵̥͆e̸̼͋ę̸̆ď̸͉i̵̯̅n̷̖̿g̸͜͝!̵̦͋'̷̢̕_~~**

**~~_ ̷̧͘  _ ~~ **  
**~~_ ̴͌ͅ'̴̲͋K̷̹͊ę̵e̷̟̽p̴̪̾ ̴̙͐t̷̳͆h̶̡͗a̴̳̾t̶̹̓ ̵̍͜p̵͕͛r̵̜͛ĕ̴̙ș̶͑s̶̼̒u̵̲̓ȑ̷̟è̷̠ ̸̝̿o̵̟̔n̷̦̍ ̷͙͒h̵͎̒ĩ̷͖s̵̟̿ ̴̤́w̴̙͘ọ̵̾u̴̳̔n̸̛̹d̵̰͌s̸͕͊,̷̠̊ ̴̾͜s̵͉͐t̷̤̆a̴͙̓b̴̥̏i̸̝̐l̷͖͑i̶̙̒z̴̪̔e̵̲͐ ̸͉͒h̷̹̓ȉ̴͚m̶̰͌.̸̢͠'̶̥  _ ~~ **

**~~_ ̵̤̊'̶̧͘H̴̳̃u̶͓͒ṛ̴̒r̸̰̔ÿ̴̟́,̴͔̈́ ̴͋͜a̵͍͠n̵̳͘d̶̯̀ ̴͔̈́h̵͉a̵̱͘d̷̿ͅ ̶̳̋ṁ̵̥e̶͍͐ ̸̹̔ẗ̸̩h̴͕͊e̸̠͊ ̷͔̓a̵̭̕d̶̘͒r̶̦̊e̸̜͑n̷̖̅ä̵̞́l̸͉̕i̷̘̽n̷̰̒ệ̵!̶͉̓'̴͍̔  _ ~~ **

* * *

A pandemonium of noises surrounded Goro Akechi, assaulting his eardrums, leaving him nearly deaf. All the din and clatter merged together and sounded off far away, as though he were submerged deep in the sea. 

A glacial sea at that. 

Secondly his nerves reconnected with the networks of signals to his brain. Because every inch of his skin, the length of his bones, and every muscle mass within him was freezing. Even the core of his soul seemed to frozen over in a deep ice. He was cold... 

So cold. 

Far too cold for it to be remotely ordinary in any sense of the word. The cold seeped through him, like a disease, freezing his crimson veins into rivers of solid ice. The noises continued on, primarily the beeping, voices, whirring of far off blades- and other such sounds that for the life of him he couldn’t decipher. It was as if his thoughts were trudging through a vast lake of molasses- sinking and struggling to stay afloat against the thick liquid threatening to swallow him whole. 

The cold and the noises weren’t the only overwhelming components of his current unfortunate circumstances. There were yet more glaring issues, such as the obsidian abyss that surrounded him, as if he were staring up at a starless eventide sky- he could see no source of light anywhere. Not even a single speck that could guide his vision out of the oppressive dark void. 

Thirdly his receptors of pain returned to him. 

Accompanying the cold, the noises, and the darkness was a feeling of breathlessness followed by sheer crippling agony. The faux ace-detective just couldn’t piece together this vexing puzzle before him. He couldn’t forge coherent thoughts, not when he was being bombarded with so much at once.

It wasn’t often in his life that he was thoroughly lost, but this was one of the rare occasions where he was satisfied to say he hadn’t the foggiest idea what the fuck was going on. His memories were too fractured and scattered – like fragile glass shards- for him to recollect much of anything.

As he floated about in the dark – more disconnected voices reached his mind. 

* * *

~~ _**̶̠͋'̴̻̊H̷̠̔ḛ̴̚'̴̥̓s̷̞̚ ̷̲́g̸̹̈́o̴̙̅i̵͓̿n̵̲͐ǵ̸̰ ̷̠̑ị̷̍n̵̯̾ẗ̷͉́o̶̖͝ ̵̹̋s̷͚̚ḧ̷̘́o̷͓͒c̷̃ͅk̷͈̉!̶̼́ ̴̠̇H̶̗͗e̸̻͘ȳ̴̰!̷̤̄ ̸̯̊Ṡ̶̱t̵̫͊a̵̫̿y̷̞͗ ̷͈͒w̸̦̿i̴̲̓ṯ̴̏h̶͜ ̶͚̿u̸̻̅s̴͉͊,̸͖̅ ̷̗͠A̸͉k̴̫̽e̷͚̅c̸̹̃h̸̓͜i̷̼̚-̵̢̿k̶̦̄u̶̹͌ṋ̵̕,̴̲̅ ̵̬͠b̴̧͝ṛ̵͊e̵̼̎a̸̧͝t̸͍͒h̶̺̀ë̷͎́!̶̺́ ̴͖̑B̸̹͋r̴̠͆e̸̟͋ą̵̍t̴͛ͅh̷̭͘e̸̝̅!̷͙͋'̶̯̈** _ ~~

  
~~ _**̷̝̇'̶̣̂B̵͚̾e̷̝̓ ̵̲͝r̴̡ḙ̸̆a̴̮̓d̸̼̓y̸͔ ̵̛̻w̴͇̃ȋ̴̢t̷̨̉h̵̝͐ ̵̼́ţ̸̈́ĥ̵̘e̸̯̊ ̶̏͜ḋ̸̢ȩ̶̓f̴͉̔î̴̪b̷̻̈́r̸̢͝i̶͕͗l̸̗͠ļ̵͒a̴̰̽t̷̤͂ò̴̗r̷̈́͜ ̵̪͗j̷̭̽u̴̥̎s̵̻͠ţ̷̈́ ̴̹̚i̵̘̇ṋ̷͠ ̵͖̒c̵͎͛a̵̤͑s̶̥͛e̴͔̊!̷̱͝'̵͎̄** _ ~~

  
~~ _**̴̤͠'̵̻̈́H̴̻̃i̷̖̅s̴̢͑ ̶̡̂h̶̲̉ë̴̩́a̶͙̍r̷̝͑ṫ̵̗ ̸̱r̶͐ͅa̷̟͂t̴̞̑e̸͚͘ ̷͖͋ī̵̬s̵̭̈ ̸͇̂t̸̩̽ó̷̲ō̸͚ ̸̖̿l̷̤̉o̶̱͂w̴͉͋!̶̯͝ ̷̢̎C̵̪̔ö̸̰́m̶̞̕ḙ̸̿ ̵̟̈́ö̵̹́n̵̜͑,̷̼͑ ̸̤̆A̴̮͑k̵̲͂e̶̪͊c̴͍͠h̵̟̽i̶̬̋-̴̙͋k̴̩̔u̶͕̓n̴̞̔,̵͚͛ ̴̺͊d̶͍̚o̶̠͛n̵͓̉'̵̳̈t̴̼̎ ̷̘̌g̴̞͋î̴͈v̴̯͑e̴̪ ̸̗͗ṷ̷̾p̶͖!̷͔̌ ̵͖͌C̷̩̓ǒ̷̥m̴͖̎è̸̤ ̸̩̑ơ̷̥n̴̪̕!̴̧͌'̷̞̈́** _ ~~

* * *

Goro was unable to do much, except suffer in dormancy, as his senses were put through an inferno of agonizing flames and stinging ice. This was his entire existence at current moment, the only thing he was acutely aware of. The only thing he knew to be true and correct. As his entire being was being eaten away at by the fierce storm of turmoil, he found one more truth to be alarming. His mind was faltering because the cold ice in his blood was preventing enough air from reaching his brain. The ice was blocking the flow of blood from his heart to his brain. 

Every single intake of breath he sipped in was so abhorrently cold that it burned as if he was attempting to swallow fire. His lungs were constricting and tremoring, as he desperately struggled to collect up any molecule of oxygen. The abyss of darkness around him began to flicker rapidly between black and white, and every noise that had been plaguing him since he’d become cognizant of his situation abruptly halted. All he could hear was his broken, ragged, and frail breaths, and all he could feel was his body tremoring violently. 

All he knew was this wretched and miserable suffering, a suffering that was so debilitating, that the puzzle pieces of this bewildering mystery were clicking into place. He had gone through this only once before... 

Back in the Engine Room of that bastard’s Palace--- 

  
**_"GORO! GORO! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES!"_ **

The silence was pierced by a voice all too familiar to Goro. He would recognize that voice from anywhere, it wouldn’t even matter if he hadn’t heard it in years or decades, or almost an entire lifetime. He’d never forget his voice... 

He’d never forget the voice of his light fade away from his memory. This voice belonged to the only light in his entire life... his Akiren. 

**"I’M HERE! I’M HERE NOW! PLEASE....PLEASE....DON’T....! YOU CAN’T---!"**

The shaky distress in his voice was the only clarity in all this damn agony that Goro could register. The voice was slicing through the abyss, as if it were being cut open by the sharp edge of Akiren’s Metaverse dagger. As though the raven was attempting to dive into this cocoon of flickering and fading black and white that encased Goro. 

**"OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASE...PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS, DON’T YOU DARE! COME ON---! BREATHE! OPEN YOUR EYES--! DAMN IT! YOU PROMISED!"**

There was a pressure somewhere, though Goro didn’t know where. He knew something had connected to somewhere on his body, but his body was too numb to any stimulus to outside forces that he couldn’t pinpoint where. Without any warning, a gust of air flowed through his trachea and into his lungs, which in turned caused shivers to spread through his tremoring frame. His lungs greedily absorbed the air, and burned with a bitter ache – when the source of the air ceased to flow. 

Then it started back up again, sending oxygen to his starving lungs. He gulped in the precious air he’d been struggling to receive, air that had been denied to him since he’d regained some sense of awareness. Several more bursts of oxygen filled his lungs- and once the flow stopped briefly – he exhaled – rasping with heaving choked up coughs. There was a warmth that bloomed upon his lips, it spread across them and seeped out of the corners, and down his cheeks and dribbled off of his chin. He could feel several droplets of warm and thick liquid land upon his throat- splattering as soon as they made contact with his otherwise numb skin. 

His lungs felt so full of this warmth and this thickness... and he came to the conclusion that whatever this substance was- it was the cause of his labored attempts to breathe. His ragged coughs exploded out of his esophagus; the tumultuous pain was akin to forcing burning shards of metal out of his lungs, through his throat, and ejecting them out of his mouth. It was like someone had shoved a branding iron down his throat, and multiple metal shavings had broken off- settled into his lungs, and left them there to burn for several torturous seconds – before removing the branding iron so he could expel them. 

After what seemed to be an eternity of vicious coughs, Goro was able to suck in a strangled gasp of air on his own. Though it hitched and got caught half-way into his throat- he managed to choke it down. The black and white around him splintered away, and crumbled into a vast space of white light.

It took Goro’s fluttering ruby eyes far too long to adjust to his new surroundings—because out of the white- appeared Akiren, staring down at him. His already pale complexion had been drained of any color- and was as white as the freshly fallen snow that had floated down from the sky on Christmas Eve when Goro had offered himself up in Akiren’s place to- 

Crisp clarity washed through his mind, as a plethora of memories resurfaced from the murky depths of his confusion, and they didn’t stop coming. They didn’t hesitate to consume him, to remind him of what had been and what was now going to be. They had overcome the fabricated reality concocted by Maruki. Their turbulent battle with the gentle madman was reaching its conclusion. Goro already knew how this story would end, how it would conclude. 

With his swan song. 

As soon as the Metaverse ceased to be, a wave of white had stolen away their sight, and that was the last thing Goro recalled- until opening up his eyes to lock his gaze with Akiren’s misted over obsidian eyes. Those obsidian eyes widened as Goro stared into them, and it was then that Goro realized he was cradled in the lightly trembling arms of his rival.

Goro’s rival was clutching him so close to his chest, propping him up so it was considerably easier for Goro to breathe. The brunette also took note that the lower half of his body was settled into Akiren’s lap- aside from his lower legs, which were draped over the top of one of Akiren’s crossed legs. 

Goro’s body was nothing but dead-weight, as his head slumped up against Akiren’s chest. 

** _Thump.... Thump...Thump...Thump...._ **

The sound Akiren’s heart produced was bizarre in the basis that it brought him some semblance of solace. As he lay there, staring up at Akiren, he could deduce exactly what frantic thoughts were flittering about in his rival’s mind. It was as clear as a cloudless sky in the month of June. 

June was the month that they’d met in. June is when they walked into one another’s lives – and June was the month that Goro finally experienced what it was like, for the first time in long time, to feel a genuine connection towards someone other than his mother. 

Akiren... a pale skinned, dark-haired, and bespectacled teen had appeared before him, standing between two other teens he would come to know as Sakamoto Ryuji and Takamaki Ann. Akiren had intrigued him the second he’d came across him, the moment that their eyes had met one another’s gazes- Goro became immediately aware that there was something special about this unassuming teen. 

Just how special was something he didn’t realize until much later... perhaps even far too late. 

“Goro...” Akiren breathed out, the tone of his voice come out shaky and broken, as if only seconds prior he’d been lamenting. Which struck Goro to the center of his core, he found it oddly curious that Akiren would be feeling any sliver of grief over him. Akiren lowered his head, until his forehead was lightly pressed against Goro’s, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves was no longer adorned in his Thief attire. Instead he was in his winter’s clothes. Goro’s ruby gaze flickered down and came to find that the same held true of himself. 

No wonder he could feel Ren’s warm skin upon his forehead, and the slight tickling sensation of his wild dark locks. Goro was no longer in his Metaverse outfit, so therefore he was sans a helmet. 

“Goro...” 

His gaze trailed back up to Akiren’s face, and now that his vision had somewhat stabilized, he could see the sheer torment in his expression. Akiren’s hold around him tightened ever so gently, protectively. “Just breathe, alright? That’s a... that’s-” he hesitated ever so subtly, pausing to swallow down a lump forming in his throat- probably a sob he didn’t know- and then continued, “that’s a direct order from your Leader. You needn’t talk, just breathe.” 

Goro’s gaze hardened as he peered incredulously up at him, through his eyelashes, wondering what kind of bullshit nonsense was filling up his thoughts. He knew very well when Akiren’s obsidian gaze glistened, that Akiren could understand him without him having to speak a word. “You promised me Goro, you promised we’d have a rematch, right?” 

Akiren poured every ounce of effort he had into steeling his voice, as he lifted his head up ever so slightly so he could stare directly into Goro’s dulling ruby eyes. “You promised so- no... we promised. We promised we’d have a rematch. So, you can’t die on me, understand? Don’t you dare die on me.” 

Akiren was talking as if Goro had any choice in the matter. Hadn’t they both already accepted that is was a high probability that Goro would perish once they stole Maruki’s treasure- thus causing everything to return to how reality should have played out on Christmas Eve? Out of the corner of his eyes, Goro caught the slight movement of one of Akiren’s hands.

His hand lightly brushed over his lips, and pulled away – crimson streaked across the side of it. Goro could only take a guess that it was his blood staining Akiren’s skin crimson. Then Akiren’s hand moved down and he applied some pressure against the lower left side of his chest. 

Goro felt a dull sting and he released a soft, raspy and frail moan – followed by a sharp inhale of air- that ended with him going into a light cough fit. He tilted his head more towards Akiren’s chest, his lungs constricting with the strain of not receiving enough oxygen. 

“You’re not... you’re not alone this time.” Akiren murmured, his voice softening in tone to something tender and sorrowful, “I’m here for you this time, and you’re not going to...you’re not going to leave me again.” He shocked even himself when he managed to keep his voice steady, aside from the slight waver at the end. He wasn’t going to let Goro slip away from him this time, not now... not ever again. 

He’d already lost him once. He wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t do it again. Damn it... not again. Not again. Never again. To hell with reality and what it desired, he needed Goro... needed him like the air he required to breathe. Once the watertight bulkhead door had risen up in Shido’s Palace, after Goro sacrificed himself, Akiren felt as if a noose made of metal prison chains had enclosed his neck.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t even move. All he could do was stand there, frozen in place, promising Goro he’d steal Shido’s treasure and bring him to justice. He let Goro, the one he loved the most, die all alone behind that wall. While he stood there all the while, and what had he done…? What had he done then? 

Nothing, absolutely nothing, he stood there and did nothing as he listened to Goro speak his final words, the sound of a gunshot pierced the air… and then there was silence. 

He wasn’t going to leave him alone again, wasn’t going to do nothing again, wasn’t going to let him die again. Not this time, not this fucking time. He was going to hold him close, keep him alive- keep him here and breathing. Because maybe, just maybe if he kept him close- he'd survive this time. 

He didn’t know if Goro’s cold and lifeless body went down with Shido’s Ship, or if it had been ejected haphazardly out into a lonely alleyway or somewhere else- but he’d be damned if that happened this time around. This time around surely Goro’s fate would change, he would have escaped Shido’s Ship, and someone... anyone would have found him and bestowed upon him the medical care he so direly needed. 

That’s what he chose to believe. If he could keep him alive until then- then he wouldn’t die. 

“That’s...merely... a foolish.... delusion...Kurumiya... also you...aren’t my leader. T-Th-er-efore you...haven’t any...com-command over me.” 

Akiren startled, when Goro’s voice obliterated his wistful delusion, he held his breath and squeezed his eyelids shut. He took a few seconds to steady himself, before his eyes snapped open and he gazed down at the gravely wounded brunette. His lips formed a thin and taught line across his face, and his obsidian orbs gleamed with a sternness that Goro only witnessed while he acted as the Leader of The Phantom Thieves. Akiren couldn’t be certain how Goro read his thoughts like an open book, but he didn’t give a damn. Foolish dream or not, it was the only infinitesimal fragment of hope and faith he had left to hold onto. 

“Wrong.” Akiren replied, shaking his head, “You’re a part of the Phantom Thieves, therefore I am your Leader. Don’t talk, just breathe.” He repeated, not letting his voice waver or falter this time around. There was no reason for him to cry, Goro was going to make it through this, so no tears needed to be shed. 

He wouldn’t return to reality crying over him again. His heart wouldn’t break again because of him. Goro wouldn’t die again... because of him. It was his fault Goro had died once before, and he wouldn’t let it happen again. This time he’d keep his faith, keep it alive... keep Goro alive. 

He wouldn’t let Goro, his light, flicker and fade out on him again. They had promise to keep to one another, and Akiren was determined to keep it, and he wasn’t about to let Goro go- leaving it unfulfilled. He wouldn’t accept empty words, so Goro had to make it out of this alive. He applied more pressure upon the wound, feeling his palm becoming drenched in Goro’s blood.

He ignored the amount of blood pouring from the wound, he wouldn’t acknowledge it. To do so would be him admitting wordlessly to himself that Goro was likely going to perish. He pretended as though he were blind to the small blooming petals of red slowly stretching across the white floor.

“You... you’re so...damn...stubborn.” Goro just couldn’t understand Akiren, why he was holding him so tightly, why he was trying to hinder the flow of blood, it was futile. Why couldn’t Akiren accept the inevitable outcome? Why did he insist on denying that Goro was a Deadman? “I don’t...und-understand... why? Wh-Why...ca-can’t you le-let me...go...?” 

“Damn it Goro!” Akiren’s voice rose an octave, as his obsidians glared piercingly into Goro’s rubies, “Stop talking and save your strength! You can’t leave me again, alright?! Not again! You’re... you’re too important you-! You---!” His voice broke, as he choked back a muted and weak sob.

“You’re... you’re...don’t you get it, Goro!? I care about you! I know that after everything that’s happened it doesn't make any sense- but I care!” He couldn’t let Goro go. If he did, his world would be plunged into darkness everlasting. He’d lose his light forever, he’d lose his Goro forever, and their promise would break apart and leave him lost. He’d be lost and pulling on the crumbling chain of their bond- and no one would be there to pull back. 

Goro wouldn’t be there to pull back. He’d be gone. The space where he once occupied would be empty. Just like before Christmas Eve, before Goro walked back into his life- and guided him out from the darkness. Before the chains of their bonds repaired themselves, and when he tugged on those bonds- he could feel Goro tug just as firmly back. To go back to tugging on a broken chain... it would kill Akiren, albeit slowly, it would kill him. He couldn’t let Goro’s light fizzle out, couldn’t let it spark like an ember in the rain, and be snuffed out in the torrent. 

“Despite everything, I care about you! Far more than I probably should, far more than the other Thieves would approve of, even! But I don’t give a damn, okay? I can’t let you go. I won’t let you go.” Akiren held him closer, as if holding him closer would preserve his life, would keep him from slipping away. “I know you probably don’t understand, I don’t quite understand it either but...” Akiren’s head lowered again, to rest his forehead against Goro’s once again, his voice slipping into a soft whisper, “Sometimes weird and strange things happen, and sometimes you won’t be able to understand it, but that doesn’t matter. Why can’t you just let me care for you, damn it?!” He could feel his obsidians mist over with fresh tears, he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. 

Goro fell into a short-lived silence before feeble laughter, dipped and drenched in crimson bitterness, bubbled out of his throat – cynical and jagged in nature. Along with the laughter, more blood dribbled down his face. “You’re...a f-fool...truly.... a fool.” His words were terse and acidic, Akiren actually cared about him? Cared about the person whom would have put a bullet through his fucking skull, if not for that asinine deception they pulled off.

“Y-You do r-realize th-that I-...I---” More ragged and sickeningly wet coughs filtered through his lungs and pass his parted lips. “I wo-would have ki-killed you...had you not... deceived...me. Kurumiya... you... you’re insane.” 

“Maybe so.” Akiren deflected, as he closed his eyes, taking in a few deliberately deep breaths. His emotions were a raging storm, and he was on the edge of succumbing to them. He didn’t want to break... not now. Because to break would be to give into a fate for Goro he was attempting to deny with the entirety of his heart and soul. “However, I have reason to believe that you did not truly wish to kill me, nor do you actually hate me as you claim.” He wouldn’t give into his emotions, he would not break, he would not allow them to gain dominion over his person. 

He opened his eyes, gazing down at the former Black masked teen, a gentle glow of soft adoration shimmering inside of them. 

“I’ve seen glimpses of who you really are, the true you, Goro. And I don’t intend to let it go, don’t intend to let you go.” He knew that soon they’d be returning to reality, and he wouldn’t be any the wiser to Goro’s ultimate fate- but he wouldn’t let that fate be Goro dying in his arms, that’s for damn certain. The Metaverse was coming to its end, slowly but surely. 

“Bullshit.” Goro replied, his breath hitching in his lungs, it was becoming a more arduous task to breathe. The more blood he lost, the less oxygen he had to spare. “You and I....bo-both know...that...th-that... I...I haven’t anything mo-more to give....I’m done...for, Kurumiya. Wh-why are you d-denying the t-truth? W-we fo-fought… to…to go back to..our tr-true…rea-reality. Wh-why are yo-you ru-running…from…it?” 

“We DON’T know that!” Akiren rose up his head, grimacing, as he shook it vehemently. “We don’t know that you’re... that you’re going to---!” A broken sob escaped from his vocals before he had a chance to recapture it with a deep breath- which broke into a choked-up whimper. “You’re not... you’re not going to-! Don’t... don’t say that. Don’t you DARE say that.” Reluctantly he moved his hand off of Goro’s wound, and wiped off the crimson blood onto his dark coat, before he took up Goro’s hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re not... you’re not... you’re not...” He repeated over like a mantra, his voice barely even a tenuous whisper. “Don’t say that. Don’t say that. DON’T.” He brought Goro’s hand up to his face, so he could press it lightly between his eyes. He nuzzled the top of his hand, to wipe his tears away and onto the icy cold skin. He flinched at how cold Goro was. He hated it. He hated it! He hated it. He hated it! He’d lost him once... and now... he was to lose him again?! Why?! He couldn’t do it... he couldn’t do it again. 

He didn’t want to live in a reality without Goro there with him. He didn’t know how it happened, but he fell in love with his would-be murderer, his rival... his wish... his light. And his heart was being shredded into bloody and broken pieces. “We promised, didn’t we!? DIDN’T WE?!”

He pulled his face away from Goro’s hand, and peered down at him, his eyes glimmering with tears – the depths of his eyes looked like they held miniature galaxies within them. Galaxies wrought with stars comprised of woe and melancholy, along with despair and a mixture of other emotions that Goro’s hazy mind couldn’t pinpoint. 

“L-Look at me damn it!” More choked up coughs ravaged Goro’s body, with the exertion he was putting it through, just to speak. “Kurumiya...l-look at me....we- we kn-knew this...this w-was the o-out-out come. W-Why...why c-can't you...a-accept...it?! S-Stop r-running from r-reality! Deep d-down...I know... you wanted to accept Mar-Maruki's deal.” He saw Akiren open his mouth to interject, but he cut him off, “N-No... d-don't...f-fucking...d-deny it. A-As soon as Maruki told you...about...what might happen to me...I c-could see it...I wi-witnessed your resolve w-waver.” 

Akiren bit back a retort, as his body began to tremor. Holding his breath was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down into a mess of wails and sobs. He swallowed back a lump in his throat, that he knew was a sob waiting for him to let his guard down. He tried to block out Goro’s harsh words, but he knew them to be the truth.

He had betrayed Goro’s wish to be in a reality forged by his own choice, briefly though it had been, it was seconds that were too many that he’d done so – and he knew that the betrayal of it had cut deeply into Goro – even if he concealed it well behind his mask. 

“Goro...” Akiren murmured in a weak and defeated plea, “Goro please...don’t...don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” He buried his face into his long brunette locks, “I can’t lose you... I can’t lose you again, damn it. Why... why did you...? Why did you do it?! Why did you sacrifice yourself?! I wanted you to be with me... I wanted you to take my hand...why!? Why didn’t you take my hand?!” 

For that, Goro had no answer to give, all he could do was lie there- and breathe, if he was going to be completely honest, he didn’t sacrifice himself for it to be some grand or noble heroic gesture. No, it wasn’t anything of that nature, he sacrificed himself because it was the one instant in his life that he felt he had control over. He could finally choose his own fate, and not be a puppet tied to strings- manipulated by a corrupt and disgusting puppet master. 

In doing so he would be able to free himself of being controlled, as he mentioned once before to Akiren, he was done being manipulated. However, he was uncertain on how he could even begin to articulate to Akiren in a way that he’d understand. Also, talking was becoming far too taxing, he felt that his words were limited now.

That he would only be able to say a scarce few more, before his voice was silenced forevermore. He had to use his voice wisely, choose his last words carefully. He thoroughly despised when he left things unspoken with anyone, especially if that someone was his rival. He hadn’t been satisfied with his parting words to Akiren the day before. 

This was his very last chance to speak his peace. 

As his breathing grew shallow, and softer, almost to the point of being silent- Goro dug deep within himself to find the last reservoir of strength he had left. He gave Akiren’s hand a feather-light squeeze. “Idiot...” He whispered, breathlessly, “don’t I have y-your hand... now?” He gave Akiren’s hand another squeeze- it was still light, but it was a tighter one than before, firmer and surer.

“Yo-You s-shouldn't m-mourn for me...I’m n-not worth your tears. No-Now stop...stop with the ri-ridiculous w-waterworks, i-it’s u-u-unb-unbecoming of t-the Leader of T-The...P-Phantom...” Goro’s body shuddered as he struggled to take in oxygen to push onward, “L-Leader O-Of...The Phantom Thieves...” 

His vision began to fade in and out, as his eyes fluttered open and close. He could feel his march towards the Grim Reaper coming to its end. It wouldn’t be long now before his soul slipped away from his body... and who knows where it would end up after the Metaverse ceased to be. 

Akiren shakily lifted his head, so he could once again stare down into Goro’s eyes, he could see the last remnants of life begin to flicker, they’d soon burn out, and Goro would die along with them. Akiren shook his head again, in disagreement, Goro was worth it. Was worth everything that had befallen him since he’d met him back in May. “Sorry to disappoint detective,” Akiren stretched out the syllables with bitter spite and misery coursing through him, “but you are worth it, even if you don’t believe it.” He returned Goro’s gesture and gently squeezed his hand back. 

Goro couldn't bring himself to believe it, Akiren had hit the bullseye with his words, he didn’t know why Akiren cared so deeply for him. Perhaps he’d never know, but maybe it didn’t matter, like he had said. “You really are...an idiot...” He muttered; his words sluggish as his internal clock began to languish.

His eyelids slipped close as his breaths slowed and became shaky and so shallow that if not for the slightest rise and fall of his chest- Akiren would surely mistake him for dead. Which would soon be the case, though he didn’t know just how long remained. He could have a few minutes left, a few seconds... or he could perish with his next breath. 

“G-Goro...” Akiren’s hold on his hand tightened, “Goro...” He placed his lips against the top of Goro’s hand, his lips feeling just how cold he was. Goro’s skin had paled so considerably that he was as white as a desolate day in winter. “Goro... don’t...don’t go. Please... I need you...I-” 

“No... you don’t...” Goro’s eyes slipped open ever so slightly, as he felt warm tears splattering against the frigid skin of his face. “You...You don’t...” He shivered, as the beck and call of sleep eternal called out to him. “T-There’s... there’s no p-place...f-for s-som-someone l-like me...to...exist...in this world. D-Don't you...g-get it...? I-I've b-blood...on...my...hands.” 

“You didn’t have a choice! You were just a kid back then, like you said you couldn’t do anything against Shido! Then he manipulated you. He abused you, damn it Goro! Even if you killed, you were in a kill or be killed situation! You didn’t know there was any other way.” Akiren’s voice shook and his breathing picked up, as he attempted to bury his sorrow.

“You might have been the gun, but Shido is the one who pulled the trigger! Yes, guns kill people, but only if the trigger is pulled first. You didn’t pull the trigger of your own volition, it was Shido.” 

Why...? **WHY?!** Why was Goro being cruelly ripped away from him again!? Why did he have to give up his wish? Damn it. Damn it. Why couldn’t he be allowed to be selfish just this once in his life? After everything he had been through, after all the torment and wretched unfairness- didn't he deserve happiness? Even if it was just a fucking crumb?!

Anything... anything but this. He wanted anything but this. He didn’t want to watch Goro die in his arms. To know that their promise would forever remain words of false comfort. To hold onto Goro’s glove, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be coming back for their rematch. 

“I need you... Goro, I want you with me. Was... did anything matter at all to you? Or was it all just a fucking lie?!” Akiren didn’t know what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe that their time together had meant something to Goro, even if by the most miniscule of margins. He had to know that it wasn’t just one-sided, that Goro felt something- anything at all. 

If Goro was to die... then couldn’t he at least be given the knowledge that Goro returned any of his sentiments? Akiren choked back sobs, and the corners of his mouth curled upward into a mockery of a smile, “N-No... you don’t... you don’t have to answer... I know I’m... I’m a fool for asking. Of course, of course you don’t hate me... but you probably... that was probably all just you trying to glean information off of me…right?” 

“You a-are a fool,” Goro affirmed yet he feebly shook his head, “bu-but not for the reasons you b-believe. T-Tell me... Kurumiya... h-how m-many times...did I a-actually...pry?” He waited, and waited, but Akiren didn’t speak up. It only proved to them both what Goro was insinuating, there were a scant few times where he did try to collect information from him, but the majority of the time- it was just them spending quality time together.

Talking about their lives, their likes and dislikes, even revealing their closely guarded secrets with one another. More often than not, they would speak of everyday things, and not of the Phantom Thieves, or how they operated. 

If he recalled correctly, they’d even done things so mundane as go to a café together, share a bath in the bathhouse, played an arcade game, even went to Penguin Sniper. All of which, Goro wouldn’t deny, were rather date like. 

“O-Of c-course it meant...s-something to me...you ig-ignoramus.” Goro muttered, his voice laced with annoyance, though there was a hint of something endearing in the undertones of it. "L-Loathe as...I am t-to admit...I d-don't hate...you. I-In fact... I c-care.... a-about you...perhaps...much...more than I s-should.” He admitted begrudgingly, as another shudder flowed through him, leaving him even more breathless than before. 

“Goro...I....you...” Akiren attempted to speak, but his vocal cords became tangled up in his pitiful and light cries of dismay. Knowing that the time they’d had together meant something at all to Goro... it was like a soothing balm to his agony. Even if it only lasted for the briefest of moments. His heart skipped a few beats as Goro’s hand began to slip from his, he caught it and reclaimed it, gripping it with more firmness so it wouldn’t fall from his grasp again. He knows now that Goro’s fading fast, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Goro our promise...” He shakily reminded, as if those words would keep him here, keep him alive and breathing. Yet they were nothing but words, words that held no miracle to save his dying light. 

To save his beloved rival, his Goro… 

“Unfortunately... i-it seems...I haven’t...a c-choice bu-but to break it.” Goro replied, his voice so delicate, that Akiren was so terrified if he should speak up to interject, that it would break not just their promise- but Goro himself.

“Kurumiya...” 

Akiren didn’t respond, instead he squeezed Goro’s hand once more, and nodded, hoping it would be incentive enough for Goro to carry on. If Goro was going to die...then he at least deserved someone to listen to him for once in his life, to hear his final words. To validate him, where the world and society had failed to do so. 

“I s-suppose it....might...make a f-fool out of me for a-asking this...but...do you...” Goro could feel his lungs starved of air, but his heart had been starved of love far longer than his lungs of air, so he forced himself to speak- if it was the last thing he’d ever do, he’d make certain it was to uncover the truth of what feelings his rival had for him.

“Kurumiya...wha-what is it that you f-feel about me...that makes you...c-care far mo-more than you should?” 

Akiren’s stare became blank, and for some reason that tickled Goro, he found some sense of twisted amusement from it. Did that make him a terrible person? Well it wasn’t as if he weren’t one already. So, in the grand scheme of things, he supposed that his amusement upon viewing the shock on Akiren’s face was the least egregious of the many crimes he’s committed in his pitifully short life. But the heart wants what it wants and sometimes what it wants is... twisted. 

“Goro...I...I...” Akiren couldn’t bring the words he so desperately longed to speak to the surface, no matter how much he tried- his voice would hitch and crumble. “Goro...I....I---!” He just couldn’t say it, he couldn’t say it, and Goro was going to die in his arms- and never hear why he was so precious to him.

“I’m sorry Goro I...I-!” 

Goro blinked wearily, before he closed his eyes, coming to the realization that though Akiren might be able to brave the perils of the Metaverse and even an attempt on his life- he certainly wasn’t brave enough to share his feelings. 

“Kurumiya...” Goro opened his eyes, staring up at him thoughtfully, taking a moment as if prepping himself, before he spoke up again, “Kiss me.” 

“H-Huh?” Akiren blurted, coming to attention, staring even more wide-eyed and bewildered at Goro. Wondering where in the name of the Metaverse Goro’s request had come from. It was so out of the blue; he was left reeling – rendering him dizzy and lightheaded. His heart was galloping like a race horse inside of his ribcage- it was so fast that he felt like it would burst out of him. 

Goro pulled his hand out of Akiren’s - which had gone slack due to shock- and he placed it against his cheek. Akiren wasted no time in capturing it back in his hand, so it wouldn’t slip off of his cheek. 

“K-Kiss me...” Goro repeated, his once firm and controlled voice, shaky with what Akiren could only assume to be as close to a plea from Goro that he’d ever hear. Akiren swallowed down his trepidation, as he came to conclude if Goro was asking this of him, then he certainly must know how he truly felt... right? 

Akiren nodded, as he closed the distance between his and Goro’s lips. The kiss was nothing special, it wasn’t like how fairytales described it to be at least not in the fairytales Akiren had ever read- which weren’t many. It was clumsy, uncertain, but also... tender and full of love and surprisingly enough – warmth.

Though maybe Akiren should have expected Goro’s lips and mouth to still be warm – because there was the slightest tang of copper to it. This meant there was still warm blood upon Goro’s lips, but that didn’t deter him in the least. 

“Goro...” He whispered fondly into the kiss, before deepening it. 

Goro returned the kiss as well as he was able, trying to convey all the unspoken words he had still trapped inside of him – to Akiren in the form of this kiss. The bitter knowledge that he’d be unable to say much more to Akiren was nothing but a small disappointment, and yet… 

Nothing mattered anymore to him, not even how much of a failure he was, nor how much blood still remained upon his hands. None of his previous desires held any meaning to him anymore. 

**His only desire now, was for his rival, his beloved, his light, his Akiren... to steal away every last breath of his, until he breathed no more.**

“M-Mo-mo..re...” He requested into the kiss, hoping that Akiren would oblige in his selfish request. He still didn’t know the extent of Akiren’s feelings for him... but if he was willing to grant this last wish of his... 

Then perhaps... perhaps he was indeed loved by someone after all. That someone being the singular most important person in his life. His light. His Akiren. Once he felt Akiren oblige, he kissed back with everything he had. He directed the last piece of his everything into their clumsy and warm kisses.

“M-More...” 

Akiren kissed him again... and again....and again... 

Stealing away every last breath he had, but Goro continued to kiss him, like a dehydrated man – whom had found only the sea to drink. Which would only serve to further dehydrate him, but he couldn’t stop. He could feel Akiren’s salty tears mingle into their kisses, and he didn’t give a damn. He couldn’t care less how the kisses turned out, all he cared about was the feelings it bestowed upon him. Never before had he felt this... wanted...this needed by someone. And even though it had taken a lifetime for him to receive it... he was... curiously content. 

For the first time in his life... Goro was at peace.

Peace... he had imagined it many times, but never in his wildest imagination, did he ever come close to grasping just how blissful it would be. If he was going to die, then he might as well die feeling just like this. 

He couldn’t think of any better way to slip off into sleep eternal. 

He wanted Akiren to take every last breath of his, steal it away, lead him into a sleep of solace, forevermore. If anyone was going to do it, then it might as well be Akiren... his light. Akiren would always shine like a soft and shimmering star forever in his dark- allowing him to sleep in a solace he’d never be able to obtain in life. 

Reluctantly, the kisses, much like their promise- had to be broken. 

Goro pulled away, frailly sipping in limited particles of oxygen. He rested against Akiren, preparing to slip away, as he gazed up at him. The last thing he ever wanted to see in this damned life of his, was the face of his beloved light. 

“Akiren... you... are... my light.” Goro’s fortitude was failing, he could hardly speak, his voice so frail and so low – that Akiren’s ears hardly registered what he’d said. Akiren sobbed, with a broken chuckle, and gave him a trembling smile. 

“And you are mine.” Akiren echoed back, his heart breaking with every single word that slipped pass his parted lips.

Something warm and wet trailed down Goro’s cheeks, he couldn’t tell if it was his blood, or Akiren’s tears, or maybe... maybe some tears of his own...? Akiren leaned down and sipped up the liquid, whatever it was. Goro could only assume then that it was his own tears. 

Their lips met one last time, they pulled away one last time, Goro took in oxygen one last time, and his voice reached Akiren’s ears...one last time. 

“Akiren... I…. love…. you...” 

**_Thump...thump....thump..._ **

* * *

~~_**'̷̜̂Ȯ̸̻n̷͍͗e̴̳͝,̴̫̔ ̵̣͐t̴̠͠w̸̗͝o̷̺̿,̷̲̓ ̵͕̇t̷͓̔h̸̙̃ř̵̹e̶̬͆ě̶̝.̷̗̇.̷̗̈́.̵̩͂ ̶̭͐ĉ̸ͅl̶̮͆ẹ̷̇a̷͍̅ṛ̸͝!̷̧͐ ̶̭̽O̸͎͋n̸̘͘e̷͓̾,̶̘̓ ̵͙̈t̴̜̕w̷͕̉o̸̢͗,̴̳͠ ̵̢͝ţ̴̆h̴̬̓r̴̦̈́e̵͔͗e̵̚ͅ.̷̹̆.̶͔.̵̢͆c̷̭̃l̵̖̔e̸͚͠à̶͍r̶̖͝!̷̨̉ ̵͙̂Â̸͎g̴͔ą̵̇ï̶͙n̷̩̄!̶̞̏ ̴̨͊C̷͊͜ô̷͈m̵̼e̵̢̕ ̷̟̎ on A̷͌͜k̵̛̳e̶̩̍c̵͎̽ḧ̷͎i̴̼̇-̵̩̓k̴̟̾ú̸̻n̸̦!̸̟̓ ̴͍͛Ẅ̴̡e̸̬͒'̸̰͑r̸̳̍ẹ̶͆ ̴̳͋l̵͓̑o̶̊͜s̶̭̆i̸̮̽ǹ̴̪g̸̾͜ ̵̡͛h̴̘͗i̶̜̚m̵̻̓!̸̛̥ ̷̪̽W̶̞̓e̵̮̾'̵̘͝ȑ̷̯e̵̛͍ ̴̞̒l̶̞̇ő̸̜s̵̯̋ḯ̴̩n̶͎̑ĝ̷͕ ̵͖̉ḧ̵̟́ī̷̙m̷̛͉!̴̗̎ ̴̞̒O̶͚͐n̷̼̎e̴̼̒,̸̞̈́ ̶̥͗t̴̻̃w̵͖͑ŏ̵̖,̴̻͂ ̷̛̙ẗ̵̜h̸͙͋r̷̙̓e̷̙̽e̷͉͘.̸̪̀.̶̦̚.̶̢̛ ̵͈͂C̵͕̚L̷̯͂E̴̤Ǎ̸̤R̸̨̚!̶͠ͅ'̸̼͝** _ ~~ ~~~~

* * *

Then he was gone... as the light of life faded from his eyes, and they fluttered close. His head slumped against Akiren’s chest, his hand fell from Akiren’s, his beautiful brunette locks slowly slipped down and covered up his pale face. 

Akiren sat there, and the silence stretched on and on... 

As he stared down at the face of his beloved. 

Then he **broke.**

“Goro... Goro...Goro... **GORO! GORO! N-NO! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DON’T LEAVE ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! BREATHE!"** Akiren pleaded, his voice ravaged with disbelief and agony, **“GORO PLEASE! PLEASE! GORO! GORO!”** He held Goro close to him, as close as he was physically able. 

He once again buried his face into his hair. 

**“I’M SORRY… I’M SORRY… I’M SORRY…** **I’M SORRY…GORO…I’M SO SORRY…..GORO-!”**

Sobs and wails tore through his body, like a pack of malnourished wolves, they clawed and gnawed at him mercilessly. Eating away at him from the inside out, until he was left with nothing but a bleeding and broken heart. 

**“I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU GORO! I LOVE YOU....I LOVE YOU....I LOVE YOU...”** Like a broken record of a sad love song, he repeated those words over and over. Knowing they’d never be echoed back to him in this void of white. 

This void of death. 

This void that had stolen away his light. The white void began to fade...fade until it turned dark. 

Something else also began to fade, and he flailed his arms, grasping at Goro, while begging in futility for the void not to take him. **“NO! NO! GORO! DON’T LEAVE ME D-DON'T--! PLEASE--!”** Goro’s body began to vanish into specks of light, and float away from him. He grasped at him in a vain attempt to keep him in his arms.

But soon his body became nothing but orbs of light, and Akiren was grasping at thin air and light- as the orbs danced away off into the distance, as if spirited away by the softest of breezes. Then they vanished- leaving him all alone in an abysmal and suffocating darkness. 

Akiren’s arms harshly coiled around his body, he could feel his nails digging into his ribcage, as he choked on his anguish and despair. His mind echoing Goro’s last words to him… 

_‘Akiren... I…. love…. you…’_

**“GORO!”**

Goro’s name erupted forth from Akiren, in an animalistic howl, that one would expect not from a grieving lover – but of a wounded animal. But then again, perhaps that’s what a grieving lover’s heartbreak was actually supposed to sound like. But everyone turned a deaf ear to it, because their hearts would end up breaking if they listened to too much to the sorrowful lamentation of a lover’s anguished lullaby. 

**_Akiren_** ** _couldn’t breathe._ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

Akiren’s obsidian eyes snapped open as fast as a bolt of lightning, as heavy sobs convulsed through his frame. He was lying on a hard bed, in an empty room...solitary. He hadn’t expected anything less when the Metaverse finally had forsaken him... and had stolen away his.... 

In his hand he felt the fabric of Goro’s glove, clutched in a grip so forceful, it was as if Akiren himself had been a body lying in a morgue. Akiren curled up into a ball, and brought the glove up to his face, and buried his face into the fabric. He drank in its scent, and all he could smell was Goro. He could still remember the taste of his lips... the warmth that was there one moment... and then gone the next. Akiren didn’t know what day it was, nor did he care. He didn’t care about anything anymore. Didn’t even care if he fell back asleep and didn’t wake up tomorrow. In fact, he wished that come tomorrow, he wouldn’t wake. He wished he would die of heartbreak in his sleep. 

He wanted nothing more than to forget what happened in the final moments of the Metaverse. Forget that Goro had died in his arms... and he had led him to his death by stealing away all the oxygen from his lungs. He wanted to forget Goro had died. He wanted to be blissfully unaware, to believe that one day he’d come back to him. 

But… 

Goro was dead... he wasn’t coming back... their promise was broken and so too were the chains of their bond. He didn’t dare tug at the chain... for he knew there wouldn’t be anyone tugging back. Goro was gone... he was gone... he was gone, because Akiren was selfish... and his selfishness destroyed Goro. 

“Goro.... Goro....” He whimpered, letting his emotions reign over him, letting them do whatever the hell they pleased. “Goro....Goro....” He pressed the glove against his face, wiping away his tears with the glove... just like how he used Goro’s hand to wipe away his tears in the Metaverse. 

“Goro... Goro...come back.... come back to me... please. I need you... I need you...please.” The Leader of The Phantom Thieves was broken, and he had no one but himself to blame. “Go-Goro....G-Goro...I love you.... I love you....please....please...” Tears were just love with nowhere else to go...and Akiren had learned it in the harshest of ways. 

His love for Goro drenched Goro’s glove, weighing it down in his hands – but to Akiren it felt weightless. It felt like nothing but air. Just like how weightless Goro’s body had been at the end. 

Akiren now didn’t even know if the Goro he had kissed was the real deal... or a delusional cognition that he’d created- just so he could punish himself. But in the end did it even really matter? 

Either way... he never got to tell Goro he loved him, and he was gone. His beloved Goro. His Goro... gone. All he could do was wish that he died so he could be with Goro or that he miraculously came back to him. But there was no chance of that happening, life wasn’t a fairytale. 

Happy endings didn’t exist. Everyone died in the end. Just like Goro had. 

Akiren kissed the glove, imagining for just a moment that he was kissing the top of Goro’s hand. 

Their promise would forevermore remain broken. 

“Goro…Goro….Goro…” He whispered into the cold and empty cell. Into the cold and empty abyss of the darkness where his light had vanished, where he never truly came back from. 

His light was no more. 

And it was all Akiren’s fault. 

_**Thump…thump…thump…** _

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a dream I had. I know Royal genuinely points against all odds that Goro is alive, which I completely agree with. However I couldn't stop imagining Goro and Akiren having one final moment together as the Metaverse crumbled, while Goro stayed in reality if only for a while longer - to share their fist and last kisses together, before he passed on. 
> 
> His wound being from the bullet that pierced through him while on Shido's ship. Basically they were in this odd limbo state between two realities, at the point where Maruki made changes to the reality.
> 
> You might have noticed something odd with the text in places, don't worry that's intentional, and if you can figure out what's going on - then perhaps there's hope yet for our two angsty lovers. But who knows really?
> 
> Oh I know, but shall I give up my secrets? No. I shan't.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of mine. Please feel free to leave kudos, a bookmark or a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also I wonder if you got the little reference I slipped in, the reference is from a movie, just one word is changed.
> 
> I'll give you a hint: 
> 
> "You are my light." 
> 
> "And you are mine."
> 
> Thanks for reading -Evelyn


End file.
